Look After You
by Lolsome-o-sis girl
Summary: Tom still looks after Lexi, even if she doesn't know it. Tom/Lexi ONESHOT.


**Look After You**

_Fandom: Wizards Vs Aliens_

_Rating: K+_

_Genre: Romance_

_Pairing: Tom/Lexi_

_Word count: 689_

**Spoilers for 02x14**

_Summary: Tom still looks after Lexi, even if she doesn't know it. Tom/Lexi ONESHOT._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Seriously, I don't know what happened, but this happened. The title comes from the song "Look After You", by The Fray. <strong>

**Disclaimer, I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>The first time it happens, Lexi is a little confused.<p>

She's cooking - or, rather, burning - the beans on toast they're having for dinner, when her doorbell rings, almost making her drop the can opener. She abandons the food after a moment, and runs to answer the door, expecting it to be Benny forgetting his key again.

She opens the door, and startles at the sight of no one there. She's about to go back inside, thinking it's probably one of the neighbourhood children playing a trick on her, when she notices something at her feet. A small cardboard box, tied with a scarlet ribbon. Curious, she lifts the lid of the box, balancing it on her arm, stuffing the ribbon into her pocket; about half a dozen miniature strawberry red velvet cupcakes are nestled inside, a little A6 card tucked inside also. Being careful not to squash any, she lifts the card out, and brushes off the crumbs to read the messy handwritten scrawl.

_**You are the icing on my cupcake x.**_

Lexi turns the card over and over in her hand; there's no name on the back, or anywhere else. The handwriting looks familiar, but, Lexi, however, shakes it off, dismissing it as wistful thinking, and goes back inside.

* * *

><p>The second time it happens, she's almost forgotten the mystery of the red velvet cupcakes.<p>

She's trailing back from work, hands stuffed in her pockets of her shabby coat against the bitter cold of November, trying to not look like she's shivering as she crunches through the snow. What she wouldn't give for a hat right now. What she wouldn't give for a better job to be able to afford the hat right now. Alas, all of her finances go towards the rent, towards food, towards the water bill, towards the electricity that powers the dodgy heater that barely warms the room. She's started using candles to keep them warm, huddling on the sofa with her son to make sure that the effects of the damp do not reach him.

She finally reaches the house - only a tad warmer than the conditions outside - stopping suddenly when she sees the wrapped parcels left on the doorstep, just how the box of cupcakes had been.

Gathering them up before anyone sees her hovering out on the street, she lets herself in, leaving the door unlocked for Benny when he comes back from football practice, and carefully unwraps the parcels, careful not to rip the paper (you can never have too much paper, after all), staring down at the hats and gloves that are now sitting in her lap - a set for her, a set for Benny. She slips her hand into one of the gloves, her fingers finding the little card hidden inside. She pulls it out, curious. It's written in the same messy handwriting as the card that came with the mysterious cupcake gift.

_**Baby, it's cold outside. You'll need these x.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>The third time it happens, it doesn't come as a surprise.<p>

The seasons have moved on and changed yet again, and spring is falling upon them, bringing new life with it. Spring would have to be Lexi's favourite time of year. There's something so fresh about this time, about the new year, the chance for a fresh start.

She's lying across the sofa, feeling undignified and childishly rebellious with her feet up on the arm, when the doorbell PINGs in the background. Casting aside _Tess Of the D'Urbervilles_, she goes to the door and opens it, not expecting anyone to be there. A bunch of white flowers lay on her doorsteps, a small A6 card tucked inside. Lexi bends and scoops them up in her arms like a small child, as if they were the most precious things she's ever handled, and gently plucks the card out to read.

_**I love you with every piece of my heart x.**_

Still in that familiar scribble.

Lexi smiles to herself, looking down at the red ribbon she's tied around her wrist, and goes back inside the house to find a vase for her latest gift.

* * *

><p><strong>Oddly enough, this was partly inspired by a real card we found in a graveyard, of all places. I thought it was so adorably cute, that it just kind of spiralled off into this thing. Yeah. Sorry about that.<strong>

**Oh, and, to me, Lexi does realise it's Tom sending all the stuff, but, you may see it differently and not view it that way, or think I didn't make it clear at all. I hope you enjoyed it, regardless. :)  
><strong>


End file.
